Suckerpunch
by SaturdayLightning
Summary: It's Glenn's first time rimming. Daryl wants to make it good.


**Pairing:** DarylxGlenn

**Warnings:** slash, rimming

**Author's Note:** Written for the TWD kinkmeme.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Daryl never ceases to surprise Glenn. It's not only the constant change between his moods or his tender and tough moments. Glenn just didn't expect him to be so open minded – when it came to sex. The first times were pretty normal, nothing spectacular. Some french kissing, fucking in the missionary position – Daryl even refused to take his clothes off!<p>

But after they barely survived the incident at the CDC, something went off in Daryl's head and now Glenn catches himself sometimes being grateful for that day. Of course, they left Jaqui behind and their thin hope literally exploded in a massive fire ball – but the sex was worth it.

Glenn lays outstretched on his sleeping bag. Since some time now he sleeps in Daryl's tent, not caring about Shane's weird looks anymore. It's the fucking zombie apocalypse, who the hell cares about sexual orientation anyway? Glenn doesn't and most of the camp shares his sight.

He gets caught off his thoughts when Daryl, who trails soft kisses down his stomach, suddenly bites his inner thigh. Glenn yelps and slaps him on the head.

"What was that for?" he asks and reaches down to rub over the reddening skin. Daryl glares at him.

"You better pay attention, chink!" he growls. "You think I'm doing this foreplay shit out of fun?"

Glenn sighs. It is true, Daryl's not the type who enjoys a long foreplay, but for Glenn it's necessary. Some people don't get as easily turned on as Daryl Dixon – especially not in a rather thin tent. Glenn can hear Lori walk by, having a conversation with Dale about the food stock. There isn't much left of it which means for Glenn to head out again soon and get some...

"Ouch! Daryl, stop that!"

Glenn reaches down to free his thigh once again of the other man's sharp teeth. He knows it's not fair to ignore Daryl like this, but today he just can't get in the right mood, it seems.

"Okay, Chinaman, listen." Daryl props himself up on his elbows and looks at Glenn sternly. "I'm doing this shit for you, okay? Because I know that your little chopstick doesn't just rises and shines when I want him to. I'm trying to set a mood here, got that? So could you pull your fucking melon out of the clouds for a sec and actually enjoy?"

A chill goes through the tent, at least that's what it feels like. Glenn wants to pout, but knows that he better not provokes Daryl. He knows how badly the blonde wants to get off as soon as the thought settles in his head – and apparently in his dick – and if he requires him his needs, this would be the last time someone bit his thigh. Glenn sighs.

"I'm sorry. It's just... there's so much to think about and it just won't get out of my head." With a frustrated growl Glenn flips back onto the sleeping bag. He listens to the chirr of the crickets outside of the tent and tries to free his mind of all this bothering thoughts. Daryl says nothing for a long time, before he begins to draw little circles with his index finger over Glenn's navel.

"I could, maybe... try something?" he asks and shoots the Korean an unusually sheepish look. Glenn lifts his head, brows furrowing.

"Something? Something... new?"

A smile begins to curl the corners of Daryl's lips and Glenn's stomach does an excited flip. When Daryl talks about _new things _it means a lot of fun. Especially for Glenn.

Without waiting for an answer, Daryl slides down Glenn's lower body and gently pushes his knees up and to the side.

"Just relax" he purrs, before his head goes to town and Glenn can't see anymore. Not that it's necessary because as soon as he felt warm hands run down his inner thighs, he closes his eyes and lets himself relax against the cool fabric of the sleeping bag. He hears Daryl's steady breathing, something he could listen to the whole day, before the hands which ran down his thighs just seconds ago, rest on his ass cheeks and carefully push them aside.

"Daryl, wha- aaah!" Glenn throws his head back, his toes curling up automatically. Something warm and wet presses against his entrance and begins to draw slow circles around it. Daryl's tongue! Damn motherfucker licks him like he's some pussy. But, fuck, it feels good.

The slow circling begins to turn into hard pushs against his rim. It's such a weird sensation and if Glenn wasn't so preoccupied with trying to quiet his moans he would be a little embarrassed. Daryl's tongue in such a dirty place. That thought alone sends electric shivers down Glenn's spine. He reaches down to tug at Daryl's already tousled hair. The blonde moans and the vibration goes right down against Glenn's tight hole.

He bites his bottom lip, not wanting the others to hear them. That's the last thing he wants to share with someone else: the sight of Daryl's head between his legs and Glenn just losing it.

Daryl carefully pulls at Glenn's rim with both thumbs placed on each side of his hole and presses his tongue into the wriggling body in front of him. He hears Glenn whimper and chuckles. His hot breath hits the skin around the muscle and Glenn's thighs begin to tremble. Daryl knows what that means and goes back to business with even more enthusiasm.

Glenn around his tongue feels weird. He is all tight and so fucking hot. Daryl growls and pushes deeper. When he feels his frenulum begin to hurt he moves his tongue in small circles instead. He curls the tip of his tongue up and presses against the hot flesh around it. With a desperate little cry Glenn fists his hair, his nails scraping over the skin of his head. Daryl pulls his tongue out and – ignoring the growl from the man in front of him – smirks at Glenn.

"Like that, chink?"

"Shut up and keep moving" Glenn hisses and shoots him something which surely is supposed to be a glare, but looks more like a silent helpless plead. Daryl snorts and bows his head. Glenn is still all tight. No chance to leave it like that. He slicks up two of his own fingers and carefully shoves them into Glenn. When his knuckles hit the rim, he bends down to push his tongue in again. He scissors his fingers, as wide as possible and fills the space with lazy thrusts of his tongue and a gentle sucking kiss here and there around the rim.

Glenn tries his best not to cry. Keeping quiet is a fucking tease right now. He would love to scream out all his pleasure, yell at Daryl to keep going and just _enjoy_. He feels his eyes water up from the frustration and hooks his legs over Daryl's shoulders, digging his heels into his back to press the motherfucker of a tongue deeper into his hot body.

Daryl lets it happen and begins to tongue fuck him with faster thrusts now. His breath begins to fasten and Glenn feels every exhale on his puffy hole. He scrapes with his nails gently over Daryl's head when suddenly the other man curls his fingers and brushes against his walls. Glenn shoves a fist into his mouth and whimpers. That's the only sound which escapes when he trips over the edge and comes – hard and sudden.

The whole time Daryl doesn't stop to tongue fuck him, just pushes in deeper and tries to stretch Glenn wider. But his fingers and tongue get captured when he clenches down on them and Daryl moans. Fucking weird feeling.

When Glenn begins to relax around him, he pulls both tongue and fingers out and pushes himself up again. But not before placing a small sucking bite to both inner thighs.

With a self-satisfied smirk he crawls up Glenn's body and playfully licks over the Korean's parted lips. Such nice lips. Daryl likes to think of how good they look every time they're stretched around his hot cock.

"How ya feeling, kid?" he asks. Glenn's eyes flutter open and he looks at Daryl through long black lashes.

"That" he begins and tries to find the right words with his endorphin'd mess of a brain. "That was... awesome."

Daryl just chuckles and shuts his mouth with a kiss.


End file.
